To Become Two Again
by SerenineNights
Summary: The Night of Luke and Asch's coming of age ceremony, the group follows Tear to Tataroo Valley, he returns. But... what happened to Asch? Might change to M for later chappies. Lemon
1. Prologue: Welcome back

_"Well said. I will make those words your last, REPLICAA!!!"_

I had failed. I was going to fight Van, I was the real Luke! But that's not me anymore, is it?

My last words were "The last is up to you..." I remember the flashback I had when I was dying. I took the bloody sword out of my body, and fell against the wall. The cold blood trinkled down my mouth and onto my clothes, the ones I will never get the chance to wear again.

Natalia... It looks like you're going to have to protect Kimlasca alone. No... with Luke...

It couldn't be done now though. My soul went into Luke's body... but whatever happened after he defeated Van?

The feet were dragging me. Where was I? I tried to move, but the feet kept going on and on. "STOP!" I shouted. It seems like I only heard the plea.

This can't be... I'm in...

XXX Tatoroo Valley XXX

In Tataroo Valley, a brown-haired seventh fonist was singing her heart out, looking out to the place where her lover, her best friend promised to be back.

_"Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze"_

He wasn't coming back...

_"Croa riou ze tue riou rei neu riou ze_"

There's a beautiful full moon in the sky, and the small waterfalls were flowing very nicely. The flowers were moving very peacefully, despite the monsters that are right outside this area. It's been 1 year... It's their birthday now...

_"Va rei ze tue neu tue riou tue croa"_

I lost two friends...

_"Riou rei croa riou ze rei va ze rei"_

It's hard not to stop the tears.

_"Va neu va rei va neu va ze rei"_

Luke...

_"Croa riou croa neu tue rei croa riou ze rei va"_

Asch...

_"Rei va neu croa tue rei rei"_

My comrades were standing next to me, as Tear put her hand on her chest.

Silence.

It was eery. No one stepped up to say anything. It's my time. "You didn't come." I closed my eyes. "I believe your presence was requested at Luke's coming of age ceremony at the Duke's Manor." Of course, I had gone too. I couldn't bare the sight though, and then Guy told me Tear, Jade, and Anise would be here, waiting for Luke. The seventh fonist's voice came out as a whisper. "I'm not interested in some ceremony... in front of Luke's grave..."

The former fon master guardian spoke up. "That's why... the both of you came here, isn't it?" Her voice was scratchy, it was obvious she had been crying.

"He said he'd be back, so let the others sit around... and tell stories at his grave. But I won't be joining them!" Guy and all of us looked at the opening, where you can see the destroyed Hod, also known as Eldrant. As usual, Jade never showed much emotion. He seemed a bit different as usual.

"We should be heading back soon." He said it so clearly. Could he not wait for our friend anymore? "The valley is dangerous at night." Danger, does that do anything to us? We have went through so much, what danger could there be? Tear got up from the rock she had been sitting on.

No, don't go. Stay a little longer.

We all began to walk away, when Tear stopped and looked back. A gasp was heard, and footsteps coming towards us. I turned around quickly, along with everyone else. The seventh-fonist began to walk up to him in the flower-field. They stopped a few feet away from each other. "Why... are you here?"

"This place has... a nice view of Hod. And also... I promised someone." Tears began to form in Tear's eyes, and they rolled down her cheek. Tears also began to form in my eyes too, and I think I couldn't sworn I saw Jade about to cry. We all walked towards him, as his cape and long hair moved with the breeze and flower pedals, and the moon shined at us.

But who was he?


	2. Forgotten but Loved

The seventh-fonist and the red-haired swordsman got even closer. "Luke!" She ran towards him as they shared an embrace. Anise started to walk faster, along with Guy. I stood their, and sighed. I looked towards Jade who was smiling. Where's... Asch? Luke stopped, and spread his arms out more. "Hey everyone." The 15 year-old ran up to Luke, along with Guy.

"LUKE!" Anise was hanging off of him, as usual. "MY PATRON IS BACK!"

"Anise... you aren't serious, are you?" Guy questioned the former fon-master guardian.

"Of course I am. But Luke, I did miss you, don't worry." She hugged Luke even tighter, as the red-haired man walked towards Guy.

"Hey." The former servant smiled at his friend who greeted him, like it's only been a few hours since they've last seen each other.

"How've you been?" Guy looked towards Luke, and patted his shoulder. "More than that, welcome back."

"Thanks Guy. I've been good." Luke smirked. "Still have gynophobia?"

Guy shivered. "Uh..."

The red-haired swordsman began to laugh. "I KNEW IT!" He patted Guy on the back. "You're still the same Guy."

"I always have, and will be. The Amazing Guy!" Tear hugged Luke again, tighter than before. He wrapped an arm around her, and smiled at Jade and I.

Jade walked towards Luke and shaked his hand. "You're quite amazing Luke. Oh, well. You surprised me. My, my, I missed you, I cried myself to sleep at nighttime I wished to hug you, and you to be next to me when I..."

"Jade, shut up."

"Ahem. My sincerest apoligies. Welcome back, Luke."

"Thanks Jade." Luke looked towards me and smiled.

"Natalia, come over here." He motioned me to come closer, as I picked up my heavy feet which felt like bricks. "L-Luke..." I looked down at my feet. "Welcome b-back..."

He looked into my eyes, and somewhere inside I could've sworn I saw Asch. "Luke, what has happened to Asch? Is he alive as well?" The red-swordsman looked down at his feet.

--------

I saw Natalia's face. No. I'm in the replica's body... no, Luke's body. My body was with Luke when he freed Lorelei. What happened to it? "Hey, replica! Replica! Answer me. ANSWER ME. REPLICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Still no response. He didn't even get a headache.

Was I inside Luke's self-concious?

I could feel him move, but I can't control him

I could feel him talking, but I can't speak through him.

I can feel the outside world. But it's not me really feeling it.

DAMMIT!

I wanted to walk over to Natalia and hug her since I haven't seen her! I wanted to! No. I want to! Not... not Tear. Dammit!

"Well, I think it's a good idea we head back, right?" Guy stated, as Tear held on to the replica's arm and walked away. While we were walking, Natalia looked heartbroken. Dammit, Natalia, this isn't really me. I'm just inside him. Please... look at me! Don't replace me again.

Natalia looked towards me... well, no, Luke. The princess sighed, and began to walk away, as I saw a fake smile painted on her face. Our comrades walked out the valley, as Tear stopped to look at Luke, while the others boarded the Albiore. "L-Luke... I... said something... before." Tear began to blush. "What do you mean before, Tear?" Can I hear Luke's thoughts, as well? I concentrated on hearing them, and I heard a distant voice. _I thought I was hearing things when she said... those words. How could she love me? I guess... it's time to make my move. _Asch's jaw dropped. DAMMIT REPLICA STOP IT! Luke's face got close to Tear, as I felt her breathing. "I love you too... Tear." No, Luke, stop! His face pressed against her delicate lips, as she slightly opened her mouth and his tongue entered. Ugh, this doesn't feel right at all!!! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE ME WITH NATALIA! The descendent of Lorelai embraced the descendent of Yulia. "I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want you to get hurt since I was going to disappear soon anyway..." She smiled. "Luke, it would've been enough... " I wanted to spit out everything that entered my mouth. UGH! DISGUSTING LORE-DAMMIT! Never again, replica, never again. I felt a warm hand cover mine. Well, it was Luke's hand, but whatever. My hand. I tried to jerk away, but that was nothing over Luke's power. The original is supposed to better then the replica, dammit! I feel just like Luke used to, not being able to control me. But he's in control of me on accident! The dreck doesn't even know I'm here!

I boarded the Albiore hand and hand with Tear. Noelle was excited to Luke, and she began to fly to Baticul. Luke held hands with Tear, and I yerned to hold Natalia's hand. I looked towards my princess, my former fiance. She was looking towards me. I heard Luke yawn, and suddenly I did too. Dammit. "Everyone, I'm tired... Wake me up when we get to Baticul, all right?" Natalia yawned too. "Me as well." Everything went black for me. I looked around, and I saw my hands again. I moved around, and it worked. But where the hell am I? "NATALIA!!!" All of the sudden, I was in a field of flowers.

"Asch?" I blinked. Natalia was in front of me. "Are you real?" The princess touched my face, and I could've sworn I turned more red than my hair. I pouted. "Why wouldn't I be?" I didn't look her in the eye. "Look at me, Asch..." Ours eyes met eye-to-eye. "Are you dead?" I turned away, as my voice got a bit louder. "I don't know!" The princess' eyes looked at me. "Lier. You... you're inside Luke's concious, am I wrong?" How did she know... "How do you know?" She touched my face again. "I saw you in Luke's eyes." I slowly grabbed her hand. "Asch... I..." Natalia began to turn a little red. Instead, she coughed, and spoke up again. "Asch, do you think there is a way... for you to have your own body?" Her golden hair was shining.

"I don't know." If there was a way, Lorelai, please show me now!

Her hands went through my long hair. "I want to find a way Asch... because... I..."

"Natalia!!! Natalia! Wake up. We're in Baticul." Stupid replica! The area began to shake, and rocks began to fall from the sky. "Go now, Natalia!"

"But.. Asch..." She went to grab my arm, but I jerked it away. "I don't want to leave you here... I don't want to leave you alone again." I sort of smiled. "It's okay, you'll see me again." My former fiance looked worried. "You promise?" "Since when did I keep promises?" She smirked, and I returned the look. "Okay, fine! I promise. Now go."

Natalia disappeared, and so did everything around me. My hands were gone, and I had no control over anything but seeing and thinking again. Natalia looked at Luke and smacked him. Ouch, that hurt! I'm a God-General though... well, I was. I could take that pain."With your status of royalty, that is no way to wake someone up Luke! Honestly, you must remember the status you are." I felt the anger boil up in my replica. "It seems you don't remember your status either, Princess of Kimlasca." Natalia turned red. "Why you..." She looked at Luke, but smiled as if she was looking at me. "Everyone, after the ceremony, I have something I would like to announce." What is she going to say?

Baticul hasn't changed one bit since we were kids... I remember we called ourselves The Mysterious Trio. Guy was our leader, and would always bring me and Natalia around town. Originally, it was me and Guy, but the princess felt left behind, as she was always in the castle. The first time she got outside was very complicated... I climbed up to her room, and I carried her while I jumped down to the ground. I don't know how I did it, but it worked... I wonder what her and the replica did. He certaintly wasn't engaged with her, I am. Or... is it was? Suddenly, I realized we were going into the manor. Luke stopped at the door.

"Jade, can you announce to everyone I am alive..." I want them to be announcing I'm alive too.

"Sure. Guy, please explain to everyone Luke is alive."

"What? Why do I have to explain everything?" Guy sighed, and walked inside with everyone else.

------

The manor had got quiet once we had walked in. Many people from around the world were in here. Susanne walked towards us. "Welcome..." She looked more ill than ever, and I hugged my aunt. "Aunt, we have something we would like to announce." Susanne began to cry. "Luke... Asch... my sons..." Guy frowned, but smiled.

"My lady, we have some news for you... um... Luke... he's... alive." Susanne's eyes opened wide.

"Luke? Luke?" Susanne ran outside, even though it was bad for her health, as Guy went to go tell the Duke. I didn't want to bother Aunt Susanne's and Luke's reunion. I looked around the house I have been in many times. It always felt empty without Lu...Asch. I looked towards Jade, and he walked towards me.

"I suppose you met up with Asch." Jade pushed up his glasses more. I gasped.

"How did you know, Colonel?"

"You were saying in your sleep "Asch, oh, Asch! Harder, harder! Go faster!" I turned red.

"I wasn't really saying that, was I?"

"He was protecting you from monsters."

"You joke too much. How do you really know?"

"His soul went into Luke's, which caused Luke to do second-order hyporessonences, and control them. That shouldn't be possible. Do you remember what he had said to Van? 'Asch is here, too!' He held to his hand to his heart, remember? Now if only Luke would remember Asch went inside him."

"Jade... If you can make a whole new being through fomicry... if there are two souls in one body... Is it possible to become two again?"

**To my reviewers of other fanfiction- Sorry, high school is starting soon so I wil update every once in awhile.**


	3. And it begins

**Sorry for the delay... Just been a bit busy, well, here's chapter 3! I'll try and make it extra long!**

--

We were all in my room with sleeping bags. I guess we all got used to traveling and wanted to be together. Everyone was talking and having fun, meanwhile I was sitting on my bed with _her_ by my side.

I had ladies always come to try and seduce me, but in the end it always ended up with Guy in a corner. I remember one time their was this really pretty girl who Guy had liked... she liked him too. She was a servant, and servants weren't supposed to be together. It was when I was 12, I remember perfectly. Well, when I was 2... but 12. Anyway, the servant went to make Guy jealous, so started to flirt with me. Guy got mad, but she told him she loved him, and pinned him against the wall. "Uh-- AH! BREAST ATTACK!" She did have big breast though... The servant began passionanitly kissing Guy, and for a minute I saw him give in. When he came back to real life, he was scared of girls again. They didn't last really long, especially when father found out what had happened. Guy almost got fired, but I told father that it was the servant who was doing things to Guy. So instead, she got fired. I just realized something else too. I'm a smart 9 year old...

I opened my diary which happened to be in my pocket. It looks like I won't ever forget anything. "You still have your diary, Luke?" the seventh-fonist's crystal blue eyes smiled at me. "How do you manage to keep it in perfect condition?" I started to blush. "The same way... my love for you... is in perfect condition." Tear's face was redder than my face. She laid down next to me and we got under the covers. Was it me, or I felt eyes staring at me?

"I don't want to hear any weird sounds, Luke... I do want to hear the sounds of you giving me money though!" Anise smirked. "Use protection, Luke. Oh, how I wish I was **joining** you."

"Jade, shut up."

"My dearest apoligies, Luke. Can't you see my jokes?"

"And me and Tear aren't gonna do anything!! It's just cold, that's all!" Tear began to blush.

"Y-yeah, we're too young anyway..."

Jade sighed. "They always say that." Everyone began chatting again, as I looked at Tear's face and smiled.

"I love you Tear..." She brought my hand on her chest. "I love you too... can you feel it? You make my heart feel like jumping out, Luke." We were whispering for no one can disturb us. I began blushing at how close my hands were to her chest. I saw she was turning red too. "L-luke... if you want to touch, you can." I officially was redder than my hair now. Tear's breasts were big. She began guiding my hands to each breasts, as I cupped them in my hands. "Um... they're um... squishy?" I kissed Tear on the lips, as we began to get deeper with the kiss. I began moving my hands all over her body, and kept cupping her breasts. Blood rushed down... to... well... yeah. I now was on top of Tear(with my clothes on), as I rubbed myself against her, and the seventh-fonist did the same.

I started to kiss her cheek down to her neck, as I sucked lightly. I can be a good vampire! I began to slowly unzip her dress, as I licked slowly on my way to her nipples. "Luke... mm... get there faster, please..." I looked at her face. "Nope, I like teasing you." I gently grabbed one breast in my hand and gave it a quick squeeze. She let out a gasp, as I found what I was looking for. "Someone's horny." Tear began to blush. "Oh well, I guess this is a nice way of making up... the time we lost." Tear nodded. I began licking around her nipple, as she moaned in delight every circle I went. I stopped, as she grabbed my head and pushed me down to her breast. "Please... mm... suck..." I took her offer and began sucking on her nipple. I grabbed her butt and placed her on top of me as I was sucking, and she was moaning. It seems like everyone left the room awhile ago. I kissed her nipple and went to the other one, as she moaned a bit louder. Thank Lorelai for these soundproof walls. I stopped sucking and put Tear back on the bottom, and zipped her dress back up.

--

THAT WAS THE MOST DISGUSTING EXPERIENCE I HAD IN MY LIFE! HER NIPPLE'S DON'T TASTE GOOD BECAUSE THEY AREN'T NATALIA'S! I ONLY WANTED TO EXPERIENCE THOSE THINGS WITH HER! THAT'S ALL. I sighed. Worst of all, I got aroused from it all... I wanted to spit out the nipple taste in my mouth but it wouldn't disappear until Luke brushed his teeth. I wonder if I'd be able to please Natalia like that... Wait, what? If I saw myself right now, I know I'd be red. Embarassing. Stupid dreck, replica, idiot, bastard... I wonder where Natalia would be right now. Our dream world always connected... I wonder if our minds are too...

--

I sighed as I got out of my shower in my chambers. All the adults were downstairs in the ballroom celebrating of Luke's Return. They didn't even care about Asch, did they? Why did he have to be forgotten? ...And it really hurts seeing someone who looks just like him, doing things with another girl. But suddenly, I got happy. I had great news I wanted to tell Asch.

_"Jade... If you can make a whole new being through fomicry... if there are two souls in one body... Is it possible to become two again?"_

_"I don't deal with fomicry anymore. I believe you want Asch to have a host."_

_"But... how would we make a human being?"_

_"Water, 35 liters. Carbon, 20 kilograms. Ammonia, 4 liters. Lime, 1.5 kilograms. Phosphorous, 800 grams. Salt, 250 grams. Saltpeter, 100 grams. Sulfur, 80 grams. Fluorine, 7.5, iron, 5, silicon, 3 grams, and trace amounts of Fonons. Most of all, samples of Luke's blood, hair, finger nails and possibly some skin." _

_"That's all?"_

_"Natalia, that is a lot to collect. Do you still want to do it?"_

_I looked Jade in the eye. "I can only do it with your help, Jade!"_

_"And I can only do it if you cooperate and get the ingredients. It's as if your making food, except you cook bad, so I'll take over." Jade walked away. "Tell me when you have collected all you needed."_

I guess I'll start with the water. The freshest water in Auldrant is in Grand Chokmah, so I'll head be heading over there now. I set up my bows and equipped my best arrow, and set out the castle. My first destination is going to be Chessedonia. I was going to be gone for a few days, no, even a few weeks perhaps. I went to a store in the Colissieum to get food, as I started my journey to help the one I loved so dearly.

It has been a long time since I've been on a boat. I think it was before the Akzeriuth incident.. That's when I found out Van was the one who kidnapped Asch. I wonder what exactly happened after that, other than Asch becoming a god general... How come he didn't escape? My thoughts pondered, as I drifted into my sleeping world.

When my eyes opened, I was in a ballroom in the castle. I looked down at my clothes, which I was wearing a fancy dress. People were chatting, some eyes wandered and found me. Many whispers were heard... everyone was surprised to see me. I don't understand why they are though, I mean, they're in a princess' castle. Humph. I looked around again. I haven't really danced in one since before Asch was kidnapped. Looking in the corner, sitting in a chair, I saw a certain red-haired swordsman. Our eyes locked, as I ran up to him. "Asch!" He looked me in the eye and smiled. "You're not quite the dancer, funny how we were put in this kind of dream, right?" I smiled. "You promised you would teach me how to dance, remember? You did!" I turned around and started to walk up the grand steps to my chambers. "...W-wait!" I turned around to see Asch red. "What is it?" The red swordsman turned away. "Never mind." I walked back up to him. "Tell me!" "No!" "Yes, I'm the princess!" "And I'm the Duke's son!" "SO? I'm still the princess." Asch smiled. "Can I show you instead?" He took my hand as we started to dance to the beautiful music.

Again, many eyes lurked their way towards us. I smiled yet again. "Asch... there's a way to make your body again..." Asch was now in a state of shock. "Are you... serious?" I nodded my head. "I'm on a journey right now to get the ingredients." "Stupid. You make me sound like food, you know that Natalia?" "Well then, you're my good food." "But you cook bad, Natalia." "I DO NOT!" Asch placed me in an embrace with him, and whispered into my ear, "I wouldn't mind nibbling on you though..." I blushed and looked up at his face. My heart started pounding. "Natalia... let's... go... outside." The former god-general walked outside and I quickly followed. I smiled at him, as he looked down at his hand that was nearly touching mine. I want to hold hands as well... I brought my hand toward his and slightly held onto it with my dear life. "Remember... I promised that we would rule this country and help our people together?" "Of course I do." "Good." Asch smiled, as we began walking around more.

We were both absent-minded, and somehow we ended up back in the castle, into my room. I was sitting on my bed when Asch came and sat next to me. His arm was almost wrapped around me, and my heart started to pound a lot more than usual. He looked at me and moved back my hair a little, as he gently was holding my face. "Natalia..." He moved his hand slowly to my chin and lifted it up a little. He tiltid his head down just a little more. If we were a little closer, we would be able to feel each other's eyelashes brush slowly against each other. He closed his eye and went closer to my lips. I felt his breath, and I'm sure he felt mine. My heart started pounding, and pounding, and pounding, and pounding... and BAM! The background faded away to black nothing-ness, with me and Asch sitting on nothing. "Time to go." No, I wish I would go to sleep longer... "Goodbye... Asch." "I'll talk to you tommorow night, okay?" I smiled. "Alright."

I woke up to the boat stopping, so I decided to check the time. 5:14 A.M. It was a quick trip, I left at least somewhere around 2am. I traveled to the Malkuth seaport, and headed to Grand Chokmuh. I sat outside and began making a sandwich. For some reason, it didn't come out the way I wanted to at all. Stupid sandwich, disobeying the princess' order to create you! Behind me, I heard a giggle. I turned around to see Guy. "G-Guy? What are you doing here?" "Remember, you said I'm your personal servant." "But, when did you agree?"

"When I discovered my feelings for you."

"W-what are you talking about Guy?" I moved closer to him, and he stepped back. "You're scared of woman, stop this nonsense."

"D-d-doesn't mean I can't be attracted." Guy grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye. "I love you." I began shaking. Guy? In love with me?

"This is nonsense... I'm sorry, Guy... ...asch... I love Asch... the most." The yellow haired servant sighed.

"Natalia, when will it hit you? Asch is GONE." I couldn't take this anymore, and slapped him in the face.

"Guy, I'm going on a journey to CREATE Asch again." He hopped back in shock. "You can't do that! That's not possible!"

"I make the possible... possible."

**I AM SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T WROTE SINCE SEPTEMBER!**

**I really only write stories in the summer when I'm not busy D: i'm so sorry readers.**

**please enjoy as i right the rest of the weekend.**


End file.
